1. Field
Embodiments may relate to a lighting device.
2. Background
A light emitting diode has been widely used rather than an incandescent lamp and/or a fluorescent lamp. The light emitting diode (LED) is a type of semiconductor device that converts electrical energy into light. Since the light emitting diode has advantages that are capable of obtaining low power consumption and semi-permanent lifetime compared to a light source such as fluorescent lamps and incandescent lamps, the light emitting diode may be used as a light source of a lighting device such as various liquid crystal display devices, electric sign boards, and street lamps (used indoors and outdoors).
The light emitting diode may be capable of realizing excellent controllability, fast response speed, high electric/light conversion efficiency, high luminance, and/or emotional illumination. Due to characteristics of these devices, the lighting device using the light emitting diode may be positively controlled depending on time and place.
Technologies for saving more power consumption or for more positively controlling the lighting device according to a user's demand have attracted attention. For example, when a moving body sensor determines that there is no person in a lighting space for a predetermined period of time, then the lighting device may be automatically turned off, and when the moving body sensor determines that there is a person in the lighting space, then the lighting device may be automatically turned on.
In order to positively control the lighting device, a communication device may be mounted on the lighting device such that the lighting device is capable of operating according to a control signal from outside of the lighting device. For example, a communication module mounted on an inside of the lighting device is disclosed in Korean Patent Application No. 10-2014-0028495, filed Mar. 11, 2014 (filed by the present applicant), the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference
In the above technology, technology is disclosed in which the communication module is mounted on an inside of the lighting device, and the communication module performs communication with a remote control device. This technology may not be introduced separately for a sensor.
Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0098570, filed Jan. 31, 2013, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a technology that allows a sensing signal from a sensor to be transmitted to a gateway, and a controller that controls the gateway and thus controls a light irradiation portion. Korean Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 10-2014-0098570 was filed by the present applicant, and includes a technology for a sensor capable of interlocking with the lighting device.
According to this technology, a sensor and a light irradiation portion are separate articles from each other and are independently installed and operated. Accordingly, a separate installer y register the sensor in a complicated process using a controller when installing the lighting device, and may register an operation system of the lighting device according to a sensing state of the sensor. Accordingly, if the sensor, the light irradiation portion, and the communication module are different from each other, then all separate installation processes are to be performed. The installation process may be more inconvenient because the installation process requires not only a hardware installation process but also a software installation process. Therefore, it may be difficult for a user to install the lighting device.